


Rest

by MilyV



Series: Prompts from tumblr (sufin5ever) [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Death, M/M, Slightly Violence, runaways - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 20:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13488939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilyV/pseuds/MilyV
Summary: AU. Berwald and Tino were trying to get to another kingdom when things go awfully wrong.





	Rest

Tino looked at Berwald. They were reaching their limits. How far they could go on like that? He was tired and he could tell that his partner was feeling like that too.

“Ber, we need to rest” Tino requested him. He was ashamed of it, but his body could barely move and his eyes kept closing. 

Berwald took a deep breath, before stopping. He was concerned about their persecutors, but Tino was right. They had to take a break before continuing their travel. How much would it last? Neither of them could say it for sure.

“Put your hood on” Berwald turned around to see the love of his life. Every moment could be the last and he wanted to cherish every single one of them.

“But I think we are safe here” Tino understood that Berwald wanted to be cautious but he was tired of hiding his face.

“Your father’s hand could still reach this town” Berwald put his hands over Tino’s shoulders “Please. I love your face but you need to cover yourself”

Tino didn’t want to comply but he couldn’t refuse. He really didn’t even care about his own safety. But he knew that if they were caught, Berwald would be executed for kidnapping him. After all, the heir of a prominent duke would never escape with another guy voluntary

After Berwald made sure that Tino’s face was barely noticeable, he entered one of the inns. Just one more night and then they would cross the borders of another kingdom, a kingdom where nobody would know about them 

Tino felt guilty. Berwald never complained about anything, even though he was in a really vulnerable position. He wondered what Berwald saw in him to think that it was worth to sacrifice his entire life. 

He looked across the room, where Berwald was paying for a room and some food. Maybe he should turn himself in and let Berwald to go on his own way. Every time he thought about leaving his partner, he felt like his heart was breaking into small pieces. But maybe it was the right thing to do.

All of the sudden, someone grabbed him by his arm.

“Let’s go” Berwald murmured and then turned around. 

Tino shook his head and followed him. He was a terrible and a selfish human being  He let his feelings decide for him. He loved Berwald to death, he was sure about it. What he could to compensate all of what Berwald already have done for him? He was an useless person, with no skills. He couldn’t even handle the damn sword right!

Once they were in their room, Berwald locked the door.

“Listen to me, Tino” Berwald had thought a lot about it. It was time to be realistic “When we get caught…” He made a sign with his hand, because Tino was about to interrupt him “You’ll get to talk later. Just listen to me, please” Berwald begged. 

Tino just looked at the floor. He should have known this would happen. 

“Blame me. I don’t want you to get punished because of this. I thought we could make it” Berwald sat down and grabbed Tino’s hand “But your father’s men are near the corner. I love you, Tino and I want you to promise me that you’ll be happy. Even after when I’m gone”

“No! No, no, no!” Tino shouted and he stood up. 

Berwald didn’t expect that reaction but there was nothing that Tino could do that could change his mind.

“No!” Tino was already sobbing but he didn’t want to give up on Berwald “No. I’m going to stay with you until the last moment. I don’t care what happens! I don’t care if I die! Berwald, damn it, I love you!” 

Berwald tried to hug him but Tino moved away. 

“If you really think this is our last night together, then let’s spend it together” He didn’t feel tired anymore. Maybe he was so angry that it gave him some energy “Berwald, if you go down, then I’ll go down with you. There’s no other way” 

Silence. Both men stared at each other, wishing that life would give them other options. But there was none. 

Berwald approached Tino and hugged him tidily. He wanted to protect him forever. 

“I know that you are scared for me, but I don’t any other future, if I’m not at your side” Tino closed his eyes and he put both of his hands on his lover’s chest. He was sure Berwald was just pretending to be brave for him. He wished Berwald would let see him his true feelings. But he adored him just like he was. 

“I…”Berwald couldn’t argue with that. He felt honored that Tino preferred to fight for their relationship “Let’s rest. We have a long journey tomorrow” He suggested. 

 

Before the dawn, they decided to escape through the window. Berwald did it first and Tino followed him. They went for their horses, but before they could reach them, they were surrounded by guards.

“Berwald Oxestierna, you are arrested for kidnapping a royal. Don’t resist the arrest” The leader of the team told them. 

Berwald turned around, to see Tino’s face for one last time. 

“Are you sure about this? I can follow them and you…” But he couldn’t even finish what he wanted to say.

“Yes. Berwald, living without you would be hell for me. I’d rather die right now than to live fifty years completely alone” Tino was shaking but he was sure about everything. He took his sword “I love you, Berwald” And he kissed Berwald in the lips, a bold move considering the situation. 

“Mister Väinämöinen, your father is awaiting for you…” Another guard tried to grab Tino but Berwald stabbed him with a quickly move. The man was so surprised that he took some time before trying to cover the wound on his stomach.

Tino gasped but was done. There was no way they would make it alive. There were too many guards for only two people. And Berwald was the only one that knew how to use a sword. 

 

Tears were running through his cheeks. He saw his lover fell on the ground.  Tino tried to crawl but he didn’t have any more energy. It was the end. 

“It was damn worthy. Every second with you was worth, Berwald. I love you” Tino whispered. He was so, so tired. It was time to rest. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
